Aces High
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Why can't one night go according to the gorram plan? Sequel to 'Scattered to the Wind' and 'Driftwood'. Happy fic for once! Please read and review.
1. Spiffy and Slinky

Here it is the sequel to _Driftwood_ (read that and the first story _Scattered to the Wind_ first so you have a clue what's happening)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just play in the 'verse for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement.

Its a happy fic this time (mostly), no real angst. Can I only write angst? Are Mal and Inara ever going to get it on? What happened to the rest of the jam?

Please review

Summary: How come one night can't go according to the gorram plan?

**

* * *

****Set nine months after _Driftwood_. **

**Aces High**

Simon shifts his body carefully, trying not to wake the girl asleep against his chest, her hair spread across him in a tangled mess. But she murmurs something unintelligible and looks up at him with sleepy eyes that make him want to be kissing her.

"Morning," she says sleepily, her hair all in her face.

He leans his head down to kiss her. "Good morning Kaylee."

She lays her head back against his chest. "Hope you're not going to lead Jayne astray tonight."

"Me?" Simon pretends to look aghast. "This may be my turf but I am not letting him get into trouble. He is marrying my sister day after tomorrow remember?" He shudders. "Not that I want to think about that."

Two months before hand River had asked Jayne to marry her. And he'd agreed much to Simon's horror. He had only just got used to them being together in the first place.

Kaylee just grins. "So long as my man behaves."

"Oh I will." He dips his head to kiss her again. "Later."

* * *

Zoë stretches lazily in the empty bed, Wash having gone to sort out their landing on Icarus Skyplex in the Osiris system. And there was no small child jumping on her to get up. As much as she loved Mal, he was a handful. In order to fully enjoy what was promising to be an entertaining night out, they had made sure some friends of theirs could look after him before the wedding. She rolls over into Wash's space and wiggles deeper into the covers. She could sleep just a little while longer.

* * *

Mal wakes up in a tangle of sheets in his room alone and remembers last night's screaming row with Inara. She had been absolutely livid with him and he can't really remember why now. He really shouldn't have called her a whore again though. He sighs and grabs his shirt. Another day, another job.

* * *

Jayne looks down at the girl fast asleep in his bunk and thinks about how the next time she'll be there, will be when she is his wife. He never thought he'd live long enough to find a wife, never thought he'd want one anyway. Womenfolk were just for scratching an itch when he needed to. Now he had one more night out of freedom, he thinks studying the way her eyelashes are resting on her cheeks. Maybe I'll get some trim one last time.

"Don't you dare," River says from the bed without opening her eyes.

* * *

That evening Simon stands casually in the cargo bay, half leaning against a stake of crates. He is wearing a smart black suit with a black vest, black shirt and silver tie. In his hands he plays absently with a black trilby hat. He hears the other three men before they come through the door.

"Do you hate us?" Mal says looking argumentative. He is wearing a dark grey suit similar to Simon's with a dark blue shirt and tie, and he does not look happy about it. The hat on his head is at a rakish angle.

"This is my corner of the Black captain. I know what goes here."

Wash saunters over looking quite pleased with his appearance. He has on a brown suit, bright orange shirt and brown bow tie. His hat is tilted far back on his head. "I think we look spiffy."

Mal shoots him a look.

Jayne fidgets with his dark navy suit. He pulls at the navy tie. "How am I supposed to make any sort of play in this?"

Simon gives him his best big brother glare. "Remember it's my sister you're marrying."

Jayne winces and shoves his hat forcibly onto his head. "Remind me to get him so drunk he passes out," he mutters to Mal.

Mal looks at the doctor. "You sure you'll be alright in this system?"

"Feds ain't looking for me anymore." Simon flicks his hat into his head with practised ease, looking far too cool to be their doc. "Trust me."

"Because you're a doctor?" Wash quips.

"Still wish we could have our guns," Jayne is still grumbling.

"You know Icarus has all those gun scanner things. It's respectable." Mal says pulling a face at the last word.

A moment later there is the faint sound of four sets of high heels on grating. The women of Serenity sweep down the stairs in a mass of colour and laughter.

"Oooo look at our boys!" Kaylee squeals. "Ain't they handsome?"

She twirls happily on the spot, and Simon leans back to admire her outfit, a sea green floaty knee length tea-dress with staggeringly high matching colour shoes. She catches his gaze and grins widely.

Wash whistles softly at Zoë who is wearing a tight slinky gold pencil skirt and low cut matching top. Her leather necklace is still round her neck. "Oooo slinky," he says happily.

"Don't they pretty up well?" she says with a kiss for her husband.

"Don't they just?" Inara says smiling softly, but sweeping her eyes over Mal briefly without comment.

She is wearing a scarlet dress similar in style to Kaylee's, low cut and covered in small white polka dots. Mal knows it's a frivolous dress for Inara and wonders exactly what they have planned for tonight.

"You all look lovely ladies," Simon says warmly.

"Yeah yeah, can we get gone?" Jayne growls, fed up with the giggling girls.

River teeters up to him in her high heels, wearing a dark pink, very short dress which make his eyes pop out slightly. "Now Jayne baby behave." She plants a kiss on his nose.

He gives her a hard look that says she will pay for saying that. "Have a good time. See you later." He kisses her firmly, and then pushes her back towards Inara. "Take care of my girl," he says gruffly to the Companion.

"We're only going out for a quiet dinner then we'll come back here. Don't wake us up when you return," Inara says calmly.

Simon kisses Kaylee, whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle, and calls out, "Have a fun time," as the men leave.

Kaylee turns on Inara aghast. "Dinner?"

"Yes dinner." She grins at the disappointment in Kaylee's face. "Then we'll paint this skyplex red don't you think?"

"Can't let them have all the fun," River says linking her arm through Kaylee's.


	2. Truth or Dare

I'll just have to be shinier and lure people back in to review naming no names (tulzdavampslayer...)

Its going to get a whole lot more amusing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"Now Inara she's a woman you could have fun with,"

Simon tosses back the sake with a grimace and tries to drown out Jayne's words. He dreads the moment when Jayne moves onto Kaylee. Maybe trying to get Jayne drunk wasn't turning out to be such a good plan.

"Jayne I said shut it…" Mal growls irritably downing another shot. "We ain't talking about this."

"Now doc, what is it Kaylee does that makes you squeal so loud?" Jayne slurs turning to Simon.

Wash laughs. "Does Kaylee really make you squeal?"

Simon glares at them all, then checks his watch. "Come on. We've got somewhere to be."

Jayne looks up from his glass, confused. "We have?"

* * *

Zoë stares at the remains of the enormous meal they have just consumed and sighs contentedly.

"Anyone else too full to move?"

Inara grins. "Yet the night is young Zoë."

Kaylee leans forward and pours herself another glass of non-engine fermented wine. "I suggest we play a game. Truth or dare!"

Inara raises an eyebrow. "Well I think you had better go first then. Truth or dare?"

"Err truth."

Inara, River and Zoë put their heads together and whisper for a moment.

Inara finally speaks, a wicked grin on her face. "How do you make Simon squeal?"

River claps her hands over her mouth to stifle the laugh, the silver plastic tiara at an odd angle on her head. All of them were wearing the tiaras.

Kaylee flushes pinkly. "I can't tell you that!"

"Come on or you have to do a dare!" River calls, unable to stifle the giggle anymore.

"Hisstomachisveryticklish" she says looking at the table.

The others burst into laughter.

"River?" Kaylee asks.

"Dare," River says with a grin.

"Dare you to kiss the first man who walks through that door." Kaylee says it before the others can take a breath.

"Alright," River stands and heads for the door.

Within moments a man enters and River shocks him by setting a solid kiss on his lips and walking away without a word. They all collapse in giggles.

Inara chooses truth and revealed that she once, a very long time ago, thought that blonde hair was a good look for her.

Zoë also chooses truth and when asked if she ever fell even a little bit in love with their captain goes pink. She looks at Inara.

"I…well…I was young…we…break in battle…sake…I got over it pretty quick."

Kaylee's eyes go huge. "Does Wash know?"

"Nothing to know. One drunken conversation Kaylee."

_"We been together for a long time before you came along, Wash. And she's a damn fine-looking woman."_

_"You ever…you know…get an itch you need to scratch?"_

_Zoë looks sideways at the sarge from over the rim of her tin mug filled to the brim with sake. "What?" _

"_You know…"_

"_No…" The sarge actually doesn't look bad when you think about it. He hasn't been in charge of her long. She knows what itch he means though. Its just fun trying to get him to say it. Zoë wonders about that itch, does she need scratching? _

"_Just…never mind." Mal swigs his sake and pulls a face. _

_He is covered from head to toe in a mixture of camouflage paint and dirt. Zoë knows she can't look much better. She nudges him with her hip. "You know, some people find the idea of a man in uniform attractive…"_

_Mal laughs. "They don't know the half of it," he slurs. "What about my warrior woman…" he trails off, staring at her, his breath catching slightly._

_Their lips meet quicker than expected. Mal's mouth tastes of sake, and his skin smells of gunpowder and mud. They break away suddenly to the screaming of a siren. They exchange a look that says they will never speak of this again.

* * *

_

"If it isn't Malcolm Reynolds."

The high-heeled foot hits the wall in front of Mal so that a length of naked leg blocks his way.

"I knew those rumours of your death were exaggerated."

Mal looks up at the woman from beneath his hat as Jayne runs into the back of him. Wash and Simon stop too and watch the exchange with interest.

"YoSaffBridge," he sighs. "Whoring your way through the core now?"

She smiles languidly and lowers her leg. "I know marriage is hard Mal, but faking your own death? We can work things out…" she purrs.

Mal stares at her open-mouthed for a moment. "You are tweaked in the brainpan woman!"

She laughs lightly and tickles him under the chin patronisingly. The years, and probably a life of luxury, have been kind to her and she looks little different to when he last saw her.

"You are such an easy mark Mal. I'm doing well since your 'death'…"

"Last time I heard about you Inara was locking you in a trash bin…"

"And last time I saw you, you were stark naked in the desert," she shoots back. "I got out of that one." She bats her eyelashes at him. "I always get out of things. Anyways I like the Core." Saffron flashes a ring worth several thousand platinum at them. "I'm doing well here."

"Yes another wealthy husband I'll bet."

She reaches out and caresses his cheek, his scar. "I even cried when I heard you were dead…"

"Yeah big fat crocodile tears I'm sure," Mal cuts her off, folding his arms and pulling back.

"You can't rile me Reynolds," she smiles sweetly as she turns to leave. "Be seeing you."

"Not if I can help it."

"By the way," she shoots over her shoulder as she departs. "Nice hat."

* * *

Kaylee leans back and takes another gulp of wine from the glass in her hand and surveys the dance floor before her, from her vantage point on top of the piano. The pianist is a young man called Sam Wallace with a dashing smile and quick wit who has been entertaining her.

"Play it again Sam," she grins at him as he strikes up another jaunty dance.

He winks up at her. "Yes Miss Kaylee."

Zoë sits on a high stool next to the piano, and wonders where Wash is right now. She hopes Mal and Jayne don't get him into trouble. She wonders why Wash and her don't dance so much anymore, maybe because little Mal was always there. At this wedding I'm going to dance and be damned with if the Captain is surprised. Sometimes I do want to be a woman! She was sure Wash never forgot it; maybe it was time to remind the others.

Inara is whirling round the dance floor in the arms of a series of men, who all want to dance with the most dazzling woman in the room. She has lost her tiara and her hair has come down from the elaborate up do it was in but she doesn't care. She's having fun.

River too dances past laughing loudly, obviously pretty tipsy. I'm getting married! I have my man, I have my friends, and I have Serenity she thinks. What else do I need?

A man walks up to Kaylee and offers her his hand. "Why is a pretty thing like you sitting by and watching?"

His accent is like Simon's, all cultured and well mannered. Makes her go all gooey inside. She wonders what Simon is doing now. Would he approve of her dancing with another man? Probably not, but what he doesn't know…Kaylee grins and takes the man's hand. Just one dance.


	3. Home Truths

Well here's chapter 3. I'm glad you're all liking this. Please please keep reviewing, and please feel free to be specific about bits in the story you liked, loved or hated.

By the way italics are flashbacks (i forgot to say previously)

* * *

Chapter 3: Home Truths

"Ryan!"

The four men keep walking.

"Ryan Scott!" the woman yells again and Simon and Jayne look at each other and catch on.

Simon turns round as the woman catches up with them. He does a quick double take moments before she throws her arms around him and kisses him firmly on the lips.

Mal frowns. "What the hell is this?"

"Uh…" Simon stutters. "Captain, this is Ana Chow. We…err…dated on Tanulia."

"Oh." Mal suddenly realises quite how complicated this has just become.

_Simon finishes stitching up the stomach of his patient on the operating table and turns to his new scrub nurse. He can tell she's smiling at him because of the twinkle in her hazel eyes above the mask._

"_Well done Doctor Scott."_

"_Err thank you," Simon can't understand why his stomach feels like a flock of birds are inside it. _

_They leave the operating theatre together and go to the sinks to wash up. Shaking his wet hands dry, Simon pulls off his mask so it hangs around his neck. She does the same and Simon gets a chance to actually look at her. She is pretty and he feels his stomach flutter again. This is immediately followed by a wave of guilt. But she's gone, he tells himself stubbornly. She's dead. The woman I loved is dead. I've got the right to move on._

_The nurse holds out a hand. "I'm Ana Chow. I've heard a lot about you Doctor Scott."_

"_Really?" Simon is a little taken aback._

"_All good I assure you. Now can a nurse take a handsome doctor out for a drink?"_

_Simon smiles, half-shy and half-pleased. "Ok. And call me…Ryan…"_

_Simon tries to open the front door as quietly as he can. Its late, actually its very late. No one else should be up. But he finds Jayne and River sat in the front room waiting for him._

"_Where have you been?" Jayne demands, standing. _

"_I…uhh…"_

"_He's been with a girl," River says, her voice sad. "He left us."_

"_Ruttin' fool," Jayne snaps before Simon can respond. "Though you'd been snatched or something."_

_Simon rolls his eyes. "I'm fine alright?" He turns round to leave. "I'm going to bed."_

_River leans so far off the armchair she is kneeling in that Jayne is sure she will overbalance and fall. "She's not her is she?" River is staring hard at Simon's back, eyes bright._

_Simon pretends not to hear her. _

Ana turns to Jayne, with her hand firmly round Simon's. "Hello Jayne."

"Hi Ana," he mutters.

"Where's Grace?" Ana continues cheerfully, flicking her very blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Err…she's out with friends," Simon says carefully. "Ana this is Captain Reynolds and Wash." He gestures to them both in turn with his free hand.

"What happened to you Ryan?" Ana turns back to him with concern in her eyes. "One day you're at the hospital, the next you're on sudden leave and then you return for half a shift and vanish."

"I…err…" Simon shoots Wash a panicked look over Ana's shoulder. He can't very well tell her that Mal and Jayne abducted him. Wash shrugs. "I had…a better offer…"

"One hell of a better offer Ryan!" she jokes.

He nods weakly. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here for a break…" she continues to talk.

Mal is looking more and more amused with every passing moment and Simon wants to thump him.

He finally interrupts Ana as she starts to talk about the two of them 'catching up' in private. "Ana I can't. It was nice seeing you and all…but…but…I can't, we can't…I've got…"

Jayne can't take it any longer. "He's got another girl."

"Really?" Ana looks at him all wide eyed.

Simon nods sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ana smiles which surprises him immensely. "Doesn't matter. I'm engaged...remember Doctor Zhaan?"

Simon does and nods.

"Just thought we could have a little fun lover. For old time's sake. See you around." She plants a kiss on Simon's lips, smacks him firmly on the backside and saunters away down the street.

Wash didn't think it was possible for Simon's jaw to drop any further or for him to go a deeper shade of red.

* * *

The fat older man wearing a smart dark suit looks up as the four men enter the backroom of the dingy bar.

"Well well well," the man says, moving away from the huddle of other men in the room. "Mr Sky High Tam. Haven't seen you in a long time boy."

"Sky High?" Wash mouths to Mal, who shrugs.

Simon shakes the man's hand warmly. "Got room for four more Big Winston?"

Big Winston laughs. "Only if you're prepared to bet big."

Simon digs in his pocket and produces a roll of notes. "Craps still your game?"

Big Winston nods and moves back to the game.

"Sky High Tam?" Mal looks at Simon incredulously.

Simon shrugs defensively. "Too much money and a misspent youth alright?"

Mal raises an eyebrow. "Really? You?"

"I was embarrassingly rich. Illegal gambling was our way of rebelling. Icarus is where you come to win big."

"But Sky High?" Wash says bemusedly.

"Once bet ten thousand credits on a single card deal. Highest card won. Nickname appears to have stuck."

"You really are a dark horse," Wash says with a grin.

Jayne is eying the craps game with interest. "What are we waiting for? Let's see if luck is a lady tonight."

* * *

"One, two, three," they chant together before throwing back the shots.

Inara coughs. "This isn't very lady like."

Zoë gestures to the barman to refill their glasses. "Doesn't need to be."

Kaylee readjusts herself on the high stool that they are all sat on, and nearly topples off. She grabs the bar to steady herself and mock-glares at River and Inara, who despite being well on their way to drunk are still sitting elegantly on the stools.

The barman refills their glasses, gives Zoë a wink and moves on. She slides them along the bar.

Kaylee picks hers up. "I propose a toast. To River and Jayne. If I said he was the best man in the 'verse I'd be lying…"

The others snigger.

"…But he will make you happy. And we're all together again. And we're alive…" Kaylee sniffles. She can't cry, its just embarrassing. But then she looks up at River who has tear tracks down her face and Inara whose eyes are wet. "And a toast to out captain for being too damn stubborn to let us fade away."

The others raise their glasses. "To River and Jayne. To Mal." And down the shots in one.

River smiles at them all. "Thank you."

Inara pauses, holding the glass against her lips for a moment and wonders what Mal is doing. Probably getting shot.

Kaylee continues energetically. "Well Jayne might not be the best looking guy in the 'verse but I'll bet he's good for a tumble in the hay."

River blinks at Kaylee astounded for a moment.

Inara lays a hand on River's arm. "River, a girl's wedding night is a big deal. It's when you will become a woman."

River stares at Inara for a moment while she speaks. "The physical union of male and female genitalia accompanied by rhythmic movements is a natural progression of the male-female relationship."

The others stare at her.

"We already did it."

Zoë just laughs. "So long as no one tells the doc we'll be alright. He punched Jayne for just liking you remember?"

River smiles. "Now sex is something I won't be telling Simon about. He'd get all red and stammery." She giggles. "I remember when our father told him about the birds and the bees. I wasn't meant to be listening. But he near enough died right there and then. Went bright red and couldn't speak."

Kaylee squeals with laughter. "He still does that!"

Inara rolls her eyes and says gently, "Don't embarrass him Kaylee."

She just grins, pokes out her tongue and smiles up at the man who has walked up behind them. "Hey Sam."

"I was wondering Miss Kaylee, if…if I may have the pleasure of a dance?"

Kaylee hops off her stool, rearranges her dress. "Sure."

Sam takes her hand as they go onto the dance floor. She throws the others a grin over her shoulder as she goes.

"Another thing we won't be telling my dear brother."

Zoë nods. "Another drink?"


	4. Drinking

Sorry for the delay, Christmas and all. But here's chapter 4 please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Drinking

Simon rolls the dice, grins and collects the pile of cash from in front of him. He is betting high, but not sky high and certainly not enough to bankrupt him. He moves back to stand with Mal and Wash, Jayne is still in the thick of the action. He tucks the money away in a pocket.

Wash sighs. "Why isn't that me? I need the money, mouths to feed. Snake eyes were round my neck like a weight."

"So let me get this straight," Mal begins, ignoring the pilot, "you're some hotshot gambler and I never exploited this?"

Simon grins at him. "I have to have my mysteries captain."

"And why is this place called Icarus?" Wash says.

"Because we all might fly too close to the sun and melt our wings." Simon adjusts his hat a little lower on his brow. "Trick is to be the one who gets closest and doesn't fall to his death."

Jayne whoops loudly from the huddle of people and his fist goes into the air. A ripple of disapproval goes around the room. The locals don't like outsiders winning. Simon can just about get away with it his manner keeps him secure but Jayne. They see Jayne as an oik. He doesn't deserve to walk out of here with their money.

"Are you sure we don't want to let Jayne fall to his death?" Wash says leaning back against the wall.

Mal sighs slightly drunkenly, "We can't. River would kill us."

Simon nods. "You do not want to make her angry."

* * *

Wash doesn't know where to look. He flits his eyes wildly round the room. Trapped. Nowhere to run to. He glances at the others at the table. Simon is staring in a very focused manner at the tabletop, twisting his hat between his hands in his lap. Wash notices his ears have gone pink. Mal is watching fairly intently but has a slightly bored expression on his face, his hat pushed back on his head, his tie loosened and his collar undone. Jayne's eyes are practically out on stalks, and Wash doesn't want to look closely enough to see if he's drooling.

Wash sighs and signals to a scantily clad waitress and orders another round of drinks. He thinks that they'll need them. When he turns back to the table he finds a semi-naked girl gyrating on it. He catches Simon's eye – who looks like he might expire right there and then – and mouths the word, "Bar?"

Simon looks grateful as they relocate, and lean against the bar with their drinks. "Thank you, this wasn't my idea," he says. "If Kaylee knew…" he shakes his head and takes a slug of his drink in the way only drunk men can achieve.

"What makes you think the girls aren't doing exactly the same?" Wash blurts out.

"What?" Simon chokes on his drink.

"Oh I'm sure they're not, just dinner." Wash amends this with a slap on Simon's shoulder. "Relax. Have another drink."

"Looking for a good time sailor?" the girl lays her hand against Wash's chest, and smiles up at him seductively.

Wash removes her hand gently, tries very hard not to stare down her ample cleavage but fails. "I'm married."

"Doesn't matter," she purrs.

"Does to me," Wash says firmly.

"Is your friend married?" she presses herself against Simon who flushes scarlet. "Hi, I'm Candy."

Wash stifles a laugh with his glass and looks back over to the table. He sighs deeply. Maybe now is the time to be heading for home.

"Stay here," he says, turning to look back at Simon. Who he finds with the girl draped all over him. Wash grits his teeth so as not to say anything. "Wait. Here."

Simon salutes him drunkenly with the glass.

Wash sighs again as he heads for the table. Mal isn't there and Wash needs his help. He finally finds him, leaning against a wall with his arm around a dark haired girl. His glass is at such an angle that the whisky threatens to slop out.

"…You know darling' I got nothing against your whoring. But you got to stop teasin' me so…"

"Mal."

He looks round blurrily. "Yeah?"

"Want to help me?" Wash jerks his head back to the table.

Jayne is standing on the table dancing with the stripper. He is writhing about drunkenly and grabbing at the laughing girl.

As they approach they hear his slurred voice say, "You know your breasts…"

"Jayne!" Mal snaps. "That'll do."

"Aww Mal," he slurs turning to face them.

He wobbles for a seemingly endless moment before smashing face first to the floor.

"Ow, now that just hurt," Jayne groans from the floor.

Mal leans over and hauls him to his feet. He looks at Wash. "Where's our doctor?"

Wash leads them back to the bar.

Mal coughs pointedly.

Simon looks round, and flicks his hat up with one finger. "I'm busy."

Candy giggles annoyingly from her draped position around Simon and Mal shoots her a look. He is starting to sober up even if the others aren't.

"No you're not," Mal says firmly and grabs Simon's arm. He pulls him roughly towards him. "We're going." He grins slowly and evilly. "Or do you want me to tell Kaylee where your hands just were?"

* * *

Zoë knew those last shots were not a good idea. This was beyond terrifying. Not a single one of them should have been reduced to this.

"First I was afraid, I was petrified…."

Inara could never hold her drink. Posh girls never could. It was a statistical impossibility that Simon had never got laid on this skyplex back in the day. Zoë knew what Kaylee could be like but this? And River?

"But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong…"

All three of them are standing on top of a table belting out the words to a 'verse wide popular song. Sam is gamely playing along.

"I grew strong, and I learned how to get along…." Inara belts loudly.

"So now you're back, from outer space," Kaylee sings at the top of her voice.

"Inara? Kaylee. River?" Zoë pleads.

This can't be happening. Whose idea was this? Did they even know what they were doing?

"Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I! I will survive!" River sings, "As long as I have love I know I'll stay alive…"

* * *

Wash calls out to the others, "Hang on a minute," as he disappears down an alleyway.

"Hurrup!" Simon yells after him, slurring his words together. "We ain't waiting for ya!"

Simon shouting is confusing enough to Wash without the drunkenness and lack of pronunciation to add to it.

Mal is holding Jayne up as he can hardly walk.

Wash whistles softly while he relieves himself against the back wall of some building. He readjusts his clothing before heading back out to the street.

"Guys?" Not only have they not waited for him, they are no where to be seen.

Wash looks up and down the street helplessly. Even between them, Mal and Simon couldn't have gotten Jayne far and at this time of the morning the street is pretty much empty. That meant only one thing for this crew – they'd been taken. By who didn't matter. Gorram knew where the girls were, meaning he was on his own in this one.

He sighs again and pulls his hat to a more flattering angle over his eyes and heads down the street.


	5. Dirty

Here's chapter 5 - please please please review. Italics are flashbacks

* * *

Charper 5: Dirty

Zoë rolls her eyes at the man trying to chat her up and pointedly turns back to Kaylee and River at the bar. The man gets the hint and walks away.

Inara is dancing with a man in a dark suit to a very slow romantic tune played by Sam on the piano. Sam keeps looking at Kaylee who is watching Inara.

"She's dancing awful close to that guy…"

River snorts. "No closer than you and Sam earlier."

Kaylee shoots her a look and wonders if she will tell Simon. They've only just managed to get past his leaving.

Inara lets the man pull her closer to him and wonders why Mal and her can never quite get it together. Don't think about Mal. He's not here. This man is. She doesn't do that. She always thinks about the man she is with. Always.

_Inara lay back against the silken pillows and let her mind wander to him. She knew she shouldn't. But her heart moaned his name, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself moaning it out loud. He's dead. He's been dead three years and she still dreams of him, still wishes it was his hands on her skin…_

"_Mal…" she hisses under her breath.

* * *

_

Simon awakes to find his hands cuffed above his head to a wide metal pipe. He hauls himself to sitting to alleviate the pull on his wrists. His cheekbone feels like it is on fire.

He looks around the small room, it looks like a basement. To his right Jayne is out cold but cuffed to a pipe by one wrist. Mal is sat in the same position as he is, glaring at him bitterly.

"Fought dirty huh?"

_Mal notices the men appear in front and behind them and glances at Simon. This is going to be bad, he thinks to himself. He stops, Jayne slumping against him drunkenly. Simon pulls up short and looks edgily around. They are both painfully aware of being unarmed._

_The five men stare evenly at them and the obvious leader smiles wickedly. "Simon Tam? Malcolm Reynolds?" he asks._

"_What do we do?" Simon hisses at Mal from the corner of his mouth, eyes flitting wildly from side to side._

"_Fight dirty."_

_Jayne hits the concrete sideways as Mal darts out of the way of the man about to grab him._

"_Don't mess them up too bad!" snaps one man, "She won't be happy if you do."_

_She? Simon wonders, pausing a moment too long as a man, about two feet taller than him and just as wide, reaches towards him. The man moves quicker than Simon would have given him credit for. Simon spits in the man's face and twists roughly out of reach, bringing his elbow up into the man's solar plexus. He 'woofs' out a puff of air and Simon tries to sprint clear. A second man grabs him roughly by the back of his collar. He chokes as he is jerked backwards and swung around and the man's fist connects with his face. He sees stars before he blacks out._

_Mal is faring slightly better. He sees Simon go down and curses. Five on one. He was sure he had had worse. He just couldn't remember when. Mal dives out of the man's reach again._

"_Stop dancing around boy!" the man snaps. _

_Mal grins. "Don't you wanna dance?"_

_He jumps over Jayne's still unconscious form, scoops up a handful of roadside dust and flings it over his shoulder into the man there's eyes. He turns back to connect very firmly with the lump of wood he hadn't seen coming. _

_Now that just ain't fair, he thinks as his legs go out from under him and he passes out in the dust.

* * *

_

Kaylee's head is resting on the table on top of her outstretched arm. River is sagged back in her chair looking slightly sick. Zoë leans her chin on one hand sleepily. Inara's hair has completely come down and has turned into a curly cloud around her face. Her eyeliner is smudged too.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Kaylee murmurs weakly. "Are you excited?"

"Vely…" River slurs.

"Me too!" Kaylee squeals. "I get to wear my dress!"

River groans and drops her forehead to the tabletop.

Zoë rubs her back sympathetically. "Let's hope all our men folk make it back in one piece for the wedding."

"Oh God," River sits up suddenly, claps a hand over her mouth and leaves the table at a run.

"I'll go," Zoë hurries after her.

Inara and Kaylee look after them.

"Hope she's alright," Kaylee says. "Reckon her brother is in the same shape?"

Inara laughs. "Maybe. He'll come crawling into your bunk later so you can ask him then." She rolls her eyes. "Least I won't have to deal with the vomit and drunken drool."

Kaylee takes Inara's hand. "Aww 'Nara the Cap'n'll come round you'll see. He'll be drooling in your bed before you know it!" she grins. "Anyhow six years remember he thinks you've all forgotten him…you didn't did you?"

"Kaylee…he was dead…I…"

"You don't think Simon forgot me do you?"

Inara shakes her head. She remembers the drawing in Simon's bedroom. The one next to the gun. "He didn't forget you." She looks at the tabletop.

"What is it? You saw him didn't you? Before he came back, when he wanted to leave…" Kaylee's grip tightens on her hand. "What did he say?"

"Nothing…"

"You told him to come back didn't you?" Kaylee's eyes are bright and the drink makes her keep talking. "He wasn't going to come back…"

"No he wasn't! Mal had to kidnap him from the hospital…" Inara bites off the sentence when she realises what she has just said.

"What?" Kaylee's mouth drops open.

"He was given the choice. We gave him the choice. Kaylee he has done things, and they are not mine to tell you."

"Please," Kaylee looks imploringly at her.

"Simon had to change so he could survive. He had to kill someone. And I don't even know if he cares."

_Simon sits on the bathroom floor with his back against the wall. He hasn't changed his clothes and he's not sure he can bear to touch them. He stares hard at a spot on a white tile on the opposite wall and silently wills himself to wake up from this nightmare. _

_He can hear Jayne moving around downstairs. The sound of dragging. The odd thump. _

_Simon closes his eyes. There is a tap on the door._

"_Simon?" Shepard Book calls gently._

_Simon doesn't answer, doesn't even open his eyes. He has locked the door. The preacher's footsteps move away._

_What have I done? He lifts his hands and stares at them. They are spattered with red. And they're shaking violently. He balls them into fists but the shaking doesn't stop. Simon feels wetness on his face and isn't sure if it is blood or tears. What have I done? What have I done? The whole scene plays back in his head. The gun kicking twice in his hand. The slow motion falling of the two bodies. The hot splatter of blood against the walls, the floor, his hands, his face. He wonders if he'll have to clean up the hall, or has Jayne taken care of it?_

_Simon feels like he is falling. He rests his forehead against his knees and feels the room swoop around him. Feels sick. He's seen blood before so he's not sure why his stomach is rolling. He howls out loud against his knees, not caring who can hear him. What have I done? I know it's for her. But River can you live with me when you know what I've done? _

_Simon remembers how he had let River down when they had fled Serenity. He has lost his nerve, lost himself. And not just when they were running; for two days afterwards. It was like he hadn't been in his body. He had worked on autopilot. Jayne of all people had to soothe River because he couldn't. The wave of guilt threatens to engulf him and he can feel the autopilot shock emptiness creeping into the edges of his mind. Simon knew he had let River down once, it will not happen again. He hauls himself to his feet, averts his eyes from the horrific bloodied reflection in the mirror and strips his clothes off. He leaves them in a stained pile on the floor and runs the shower until it is scalding. He scrubs his entire body with the block of soap until the water runs clear instead of pink, and his skin feels tingly and sore. _

_He dumps the bloodstained clothes in the trash and dresses carefully, his hair still damp from the shower and creeps downstairs. The hall way is spotless. He finds the others sat tensely round the kitchen table in silence. Jayne has changed his clothes too. River stands up when she sees him in the doorway, a frightened look in her eyes. Simon goes to her and kisses her on the forehead. He can't let this change anything. This is their home now. He will die before that changes. _

"_Everything will be alright River. I swear."_


	6. Weddings

Here it is guys, the last chapter. And I know I swore that this was the last sequel...ok I lied. There will be a sequel to this, purely because I have had an idea.

Please read and review so that i know there is want for the 4th part of the series.#

Watch this space.

* * *

Chapter 6: Weddings

_Wash wonders when he became Zoë's backup on jobs. When he became the one with his boot on someone's throat. Like today. He isn't pressing hard enough to kill the man, just hard enough that he might pass out sometime soon. Wash is not sure that he's entirely comfortable with this, but if it keeps Zoë alive then he'll do it. She taught him how to shoot as well. He can kill a man from twenty paces…in the right wind conditions, and the right light and if he's lucky and they aren't moving. But he has a gun, and he'll use it if he has to. Zoë also taught him a few fighting moves. Just enough that he won't get flattened in a bar brawl. There have been a few of those. Zoë has taken up the U-Day tradition and found a long brown coat similar to how Mal's was. She got it on sale._

_"Honey?" she calls._

_Wash looks up at his wife. _

"_We're finished here."_

_Wash removes his foot, and the guy splutters and chokes. He follows his wife from the room. It's all just business. It keeps them alive._

They hear the sound of footsteps crossing the floor from above them. Simon tenses and glances nervously round the room. He sees Mal doing the same, checking for anything within any kind of reach that could be used as a weapon. Jayne is still unconscious and laying flat out.

Simon pulls his hands against the restraints. The hands have lots of tiny bones in them. It won't matter if he breaks one or two. He tugs harder, trying to slide his hands out to no avail.

The footsteps come steadily down the stairs, towards the door.

Mal leans back against the pipe, and draws his knees up to his chest. Whoever did this is going to regret not securing his legs.

The door swings open to reveal a man backlit by an unseen source. Both Mal and Simon stiffen as he steps forward, tips his hat back from his face and…grins at them.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Inara tries to talk to Kaylee again as they return to the ship but she walks ahead with River, ignoring her. Inara knows she disappeared in the bar, probably to run back to Sam. Now the dawn is breaking on the horizon and she hopes that they have beaten the men back to Serenity. 

Beside her Zoë limps along in the high heels.

"How do you wear these all the time?" she asks Inara.

"With practise," she laughs. "Maybe Wash will give you a foot massage."

Zoë grins. "Maybe the captain will give you one."

Inara catches the double entendre. "Zoë!"

The first mate just grins again. "Lets catch up with the bride to be."

* * *

"So how did you do it?" Mal studies Wash suspiciously as they walk back to the docks. 

Wash grins. "Well you know. It's all just in a night's work for a super hero like me. Mild mannered pilot by day, ass-kicking man of steel by night."

Mal gives him a look.

"Took a leaf out of Simon's book," Wash admits.

"Bored them to death?" Jayne butts in.

Simon gives him a withering look, and puzzles for a moment over what Wash has said. Then realisation spreads across his face. "You made a bet…"

"You did what?"

"One roll for your souls…sorry lives. Hell, maybe I'm getting good at this gambling thing." He grins at them. "They admired my audacity. Plus you were a pain in the pigu to hold. Hired goons." Wash shakes his head sadly. "You just can't get the staff these days."

"You made a bet? For our lives?" Mal continues disbelievingly.

"Well if it didn't work I was fully intending to get Zoë," Wash protests as they near the ship.

Simon suddenly gets the feeling of being watched and wheels round to scan the docks. The only person is sight is far away. Simon squints and stares at him. It's an older man, rigid posture, salt-and-pepper hair. There is something familiar there. The man is walking away. Simon cannot shake his unease.

"You coming?" Mal calls down the ramp.

"I…err…yes," Simon throws the man a last look and enters Serenity.

They find the girls sat round the dining table.

"How was dinner?" Wash asks leaning down to kiss Zoë.

River looks up and stares strangely at Simon. "You're not his son anymore. You weren't the day you spirited me away."

Simon's stomach does an unpleasant back flip, which shakes up the alcohol a little more.

Kaylee looks up at him too. "Simon your face?"

He holds up a hand, "Excuse me," and makes a bolt for the door.

Jayne rubs River's hair. "Coming to bed baby girl?"

She flashes him a look. "No. You can't see me until the ceremony."

He looks put out. "But…"

"No. Tradition."

"How was your night?" Mal asks Inara, hoping to make amends.

"Very pleasant thank you." She eyes him critically. "And unlike yours Captain, it did not involve a brawl."

Inara sweeps from the room leaving Mal standing open-mouthed behind her.

* * *

Mal conducts the ceremony in the cargo bay. River had insisted he do it. Kaylee is the bridesmaid and decked out in her huge pink dress. River has a long white dress and a huge bunch of pink flowers. They even get Jayne into a suit. Baby Mal is the pageboy, in a tiny suit. 

Inara cries and Simon gets very choked up. His baby sister is married. But he won't cry.

Afterwards they throw a giant party that seemingly spreads itself all over the ship. Kaylee has decorated everything she can reach with paper streamers.

They set up a huge table full of food and Kaylee pipes music into the cargo bay so they can dance.

Wash and Zoë are dancing around, holding baby Mal between them. River and Jayne are too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else.

Simon and Kaylee dance slowly, with her occasionally standing on his feet. He doesn't say anything. He leans down to kiss her and she flinches. Not enough that the others see, but he notices. He draws back without kissing her.

"What is it?" he asks softly. He will not make a scene at his sister's wedding.

"Did you think of me?" she looks up at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

They are still dancing, but they're not paying attention anymore.

"In those six years, was I…was I just dead?"

_Simon stares at the floor and lets the tears dry on his cheeks. Today is the day he has given up. Today he told himself that she was dead and for the first time he believed his words in the mirror._

"_Simon!" River yells from somewhere else in the house._

"_In here River," he calls, rubbing his eyes._

_She comes running into the room and throws herself onto his bed next to him. In her hand is clutched a piece of paper._

"_What is this?" _

_She holds it out to him. "I've been drawing."_

_He takes it and his breath catches painfully in his throat, like a large glass marble is lodged there. He blinks a few times and tries to breathe. What is she trying to do to him? She is looking at him. Right down to the flecks in her eyes and the charcoal grease smudge on her nose. _

"_I drew her for you," River whispers, cuddling up beside him. She puts an arm around his waist. "So you won't forget."_

_Simon swallows the marble with difficulty and forces his voice out of his mouth. "River please can you…can you leave me alone."_

_She silently leaves the room. Simon grips the edges of the drawing between his trembling hands and stares at it. Kaylee stares at him from the paper. _

"_You're dead, you're dead." He mutters to it. "You're dead."_

_He stands abruptly and throws the paper on the bed. "YOU'RE DEAD!" he yells at it. Kaylee continues to smile in charcoal. _

"Yes, I did think of you. I mourned you for a very long time…"

"Do you love me?"

Simon frowns. "Why are you asking me this?"

_Kaylee sat on the fence rail and watched the sun go down, tears streaming down her face. She hears her father's footsteps behind her._

"_Are you alright little Kaylee?"_

_She shakes her head._

"_That pilot friend of yours has just sent a WAVE. Wish?"_

"_Wash," she corrects._

_She hops down from the fence and dusts her hands off on her trousers._

"_I'm sorry," her father says softly. He rubs a tear from her cheek with his thumb. _

_She nods. "I just wish…"_

"_We know," he says sadly._

_Kaylee bites her lip and gives the red sky one last look. If she can just sit here, on that fence, a little longer, then maybe she can hold onto the hope that somewhere they are still alive. But if she walks into the house and talks to Wash, then all she knows is that they are dead. And she won't have that hope anymore._

_She takes a deep breath, turns and walks to the house._

"Do you?" she insists.

"Yes," he says simply. "Kaylee what…?"

She shakes her head and draws herself closer to him, as much as the dress will allow anyway. She rests her head against his shoulder and he doesn't see her cry.

* * *

Mal creeps away to the miraculously empty dining room. Sometimes he can't get used to the ship being full again. He scuffs his feet and sighs, leaning on the back of a chair. He can hear the music from the cargo bay. The sound of laughter. Kaylee is probably stepping on the doc's toes. Mal feels strangely disconnected from it all. 

He hears Inara enter the room.

"Hiding?" she asks.

"No."

The music changes to a slower waltz. It sounds like the music from that ball so long ago.

Mal bows low to Inara and takes her hand. He pulls her gently to him and kisses her on the lips before she can protest.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against her ear. "I was wrong. I don't admit that often so make the most of it."

She smiles. "I forgive you. Again."

Mal grins lopsidedly, and dips her low. She squeals in surprise as he pulls her back up and kisses her again. They waltz around the dining room in time to the music.

* * *

She sits in the chair and stares at him accusingly. 

"You told me it would be simple! Just get him and then we can find her."

He shrugs. "I'm sorry. We hadn't counted on the others."

She wipes angry tears from her eyes. "What did you think he would do? He's smarter than that. Of course he has friends."

He looks at the floor and shifts his weight. He is too old for this. So is she. But that won't stop her. "Then we'll keep trying."

"No more mercenaries. I don't want them hurt."

"yes, of course."

She sighs and twists her hands. "I pray he found her. You said he was alone. Where was she?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"He's our son! At least pretend you care!"

The End


End file.
